Le trésor de la librairie
by FV-stories
Summary: [UA] Cela allait maintenant faire un an que Kuina se levait aux aurores chaque samedi pour se rendre dans la grande ville. Ce trajet hebdomadaire était devenu comme un rituel et avait une grande importance car c'était le seul moment où elle pouvait le voir. [Cadeau pour Some Fun]


**Le trésor de la librairie**

 **Note:** Je vous présente mon premier texte sur One Piece. je ne sais pas si ce texte sera parfait en sachant que c'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom surtout que c'est sur un couple inhabituel mais je tenais vraiment à achever cet OS !

Alors SURPRISE ! J'espère de tout cœur que ce petit cadeau te plaira ;) (pour une fois que c'est moi qui offre u.u).

Sur ce, Bonne lecture ~

* * *

La nuit n'avait pas encore levé son voile sombre sur le village et le silence régnait au sein des rues tandis que les horloges publiques affichaient six heures trente du matin. Malgré cette heure bien matinale, il était possible de distinguer une lueur à travers la fenêtre d'une petite maison. La pièce éclairée n'était autre qu'une chambre. Une chambre dans laquelle une jeune fille se préparait soigneusement pour la journée.

Après avoir ajusté sa tenue et sa chevelure, elle prit sa sacoche ainsi que le roman posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle fixa le livre un moment avant de le glisser dans la sacoche. Elle prit, par la suite, soin de quitter son domicile sans un bruit avant de se diriger, le sourire aux lèvres, vers la gare.

Cela allait maintenant faire un an que Kuina se levait ainsi aux aurores chaque samedi pour se rendre dans la grande ville. Ce trajet hebdomadaire était devenu comme un rituel.  
Après son arrivée en ville, la jeune fille brune s'avança dans les rues pour s'arrêter, comme à son habitude, dans une petite boulangerie. Là, elle croisa un petit garçon blond qui descendit du comptoir en la voyant.

 _«Bonjour Kuina ! »_ S'écria-t-il tout sourire.

 _«Bonjour Sanji, comment vas-tu ? »_ Répondit-elle.

 _«Très bien ! Je te sers comme d'habitude ? »_ Demanda alors le jeune garçon.

Kuina acquiesça et le jeune Sanji commença à préparer un petit sachet de pâtisserie et le lui remit. Elle le remercia en souriant et le paya. Au même moment, deux enfants du même âge que Sanji entrèrent dans la boutique. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute au petit garçon au chapeau pour se jeter contre la vitrine de sucrerie en bavant. Il suppliait le jeune blond de lui offrir quelques bonbons mais ce dernier préféra le réprimander pour avoir salit la vitrine. En voyant la scène la jeune Kuina se mit à rire avant d'être interpellé par le jeune garçon au chapeau nommé Luffy.

 _« Dépêche-toi Kuina, il t'attend déjà là-bas depuis longtemps tu sais. »_

En entendant cela, elle le remercia et partit en courant en prenant soin de saluer le chef boulanger et les autres enfants. Elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle reculée et s'arrêta devant une petite librairie à l'allure plutôt ancienne. Elle sortit alors son roman de sa sacoche et le regarda nerveusement. Au même instant, une femme plus âgée sortit du bâtiment une pancarte à la main. C'est elle qui sortit la jeune Kuina de sa rêverie.

 _« Toujours là aussi tôt à ce que je vois, n'est-ce pas ma petite Kuina ? »_

 _« Madame Makino, vous m'avez fait peur »_ Dit alors la jeune fille. _« Je…je suis venue rapporter le livre que j'ai emprunté la dern- »_

 _« Aller entre, il t'attend à l'intérieur. »_ Coupa la propriétaire avec le sourire.

Kuina la remercia et entra dans la librairie. La boutique n'était pas très grande et assez sombre. En effet, le vieux bois recouvrant les murs et les multiples étagères ne permettait pas une grande luminosité et seules les quelques lustres permettaient d'éclairer le lieu. Mais malgré cette apparence, la petite librairie de Madame Makino regorgeait d'ouvrages divers et variés. Parmi le large choix de lecture, ce sont les romans qui attiraient le plus Kuina. Et pourtant, à ses yeux, la librairie cachait un trésor bien plus grand que ces écrits. Elle est en était persuadée.

Elle s'avança doucement au milieu des livres avant d'arriver devant un imposant bureau en bois. Là, elle remarqua un jeune homme blond, assit, consultant calmement un ouvrage. En entendant les grincements du plancher, il releva la tête et sourit quand il reconnut la jeune fille.

 _« Bonjour, Kuina. »_ Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

 _« S-Salut Sabo. »_ Répondit-elle légèrement intimidée par le regard du jeune Homme.

Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre au bureau et il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que la jeune Kuina ne s'exécute. Elle y déposa le roman qu'elle tenait dans ses mains depuis son arrivée. Le dénommé Sabo invita la jeune fille à s'assoir puis il prit le livre qu'elle venait de rapporter.

 _« Alors, cette lecture ? »_ Demanda-t-il curieusement.

 _« Incroyable ! »_ Répondit-elle enthousiaste. _« J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de découvrir un autre univers, c'est comme si je voyageais… »_ Continua-t-elle l'air rêveur.

 _« Je suis heureux que tu ais apprécié ce livre. Mais dit moi, qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir cette semaine ? »_ Demanda-t-il en se levant pour aller ranger le roman.

 _« Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais m'en remettre à toi pour le choix du livre de cette semaine. »_

 _« J'étais persuadé que tu me répondrais ça. »_ Affirma le jeune homme blond en riant. _« Je t'ai donc préparé un livre à l'avance, j'espère qu'il te plaira »_

Il se dirigea vers une des allées de la petite librairie sous le regard charmé de la jeune fille brune. Elle l'observa monter à la petite échelle afin de pouvoir ranger le roman qu'elle avait terminé. Elle le regarda ensuite descendre et se diriger dans une autre allée à la recherche du livre qu'il voulait lui conseiller. Elle ne se laçait jamais de l'observer et arborait en général un sourire admirateur.

Kuina fut cependant tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit du plateau que la propriétaire venait de poser sur le bureau de Sabo. Madame Makino avait disposé sur le plat quelques biscuits et deux tasses de café. Kuina la remercia. Elle n'avait plus très faim après les pâtisseries du matin et préféra donc laisser les biscuits.

 _« Je ne vous dérange pas plus. »_ Commença la propriétaire. _« Mais je dois t'avouer que je te comprends parfaitement. »_

 _« De quoi parlez-vous ? »_ Demanda curieusement Kuina.

 _« C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal du tout, quel dommage qu'il soit si jeune… »_ Répondit alors Madame Makino d'un air malicieux avant de retourner voir les clients arrivés entre temps.

Kuina rougit instantanément au propos de la libraire et tenta de se cacher derrière son café. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Le nier ? Certainement pas ! Elle ne pouvait qu'affirmer les paroles de Makino : Sabo était incroyable. Il était beau, intelligent et si gentil avec elle. C'était certainement pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui. Son cœur battait encore la chamade tandis que le grand blond revint avec un nouveau roman dans les mains.

Il lui tendit le livre, un sourire dessiner sur ses lèvres. Kuina le remercia et observa le roman. Il n'était pas très épais mais ce qui capta l'attention de la jeune fille fut sa couverture colorée et bordée par des fils dorés. Intriguée, Kuina lut les premières lignes du résumé se trouvant sur la quatrième de couverture.

 _« Des pirates ? »_ Questionna-t-elle.

 _« Parfaitement. »_ Acquiesça le jeune libraire en se rasseyant à son bureau. _« Comme je sais que tu aimes t'évader, je t'ai choisis une histoire d'aventure dans lequel un groupe d'amis part à la recherche du plus grand trésor du monde. »_ Continua-t-il.

Il fit une pause avant de regarder Kuina dans les yeux. Cette dernière détourna le regard immédiatement et ses joues reprirent une couleur pivoine.

 _« Qui sait, peut-être réussiras-tu à trouver un trésor toi aussi. »_ Dit-il pour la taquiner.

A l'entente de ces mots, Kuina releva la tête et fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux.

 _« Pourquoi chercher un trésor ? Je sais déjà où se trouve le mien. »_ Confia-t-elle.

 _« Oh vraiment ? Et puis-je connaitre la nature du trésor de ma meilleure lectrice ?»_ Demanda-t-il curieusement.

 _«Je…et bien…c'est que...vois-tu…c'est compliqué. »_ Elle ne fut capable de prononcer une phrase complète. _« Disons que c'est un trésor caché. »_ Avoua-t-elle timidement après s'être calmée.

Suite aux paroles plutôt maladroites de la jeune fille brune, Sabo afficha un sourire amusé. En le remarquant, Kuina se sentit gênée et baissa les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de stupide.

Le jeune homme l'observa et prit soudainement appui sur le mobilier de bois et embrassa la jeune fille tendrement. Cette action la surprit. Elle n'y croyait pas. Était-elle en train de rêver ? Si oui, pourquoi cela paraissait-il si réel ? Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et resta ainsi paralysée.

Il finit par mettre fin au baiser et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kuina. Il lui sourit.

 _« C'est bien dommage de garder une telle chose secrète tu ne penses pas ? »_ Lui demanda-t-il.

Dans un premier temps il ne reçut aucune réponse. La jeune fille se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions ce qui fit de nouveau sourire le jeune homme.

 _« Nous nous revoyons la semaine prochaine je suppose, donc profite bien de ta lecture. »_ Déclara-t-il calmement.

Il partit ensuite aider la propriétaire avec ses clients, cette dernière semblait avoir observé la scène et elle en profita pour le taquiner un peu. Kuina quant à elle se leva et se dirigea doucement hors du bâtiment. Une fois à l'extérieur elle s'appuya sur la porte et respira un bon coup. Elle regarda alors le roman une nouvelle fois et sourit. Elle était heureuse.

Elle rangea ensuite le livre dans sa sacoche et rentra chez elle le sourire aux lèvres. Elle en était sûre maintenant. Si elle vivait dans un monde de pirate alors il serait le trésor qu'elle chercherait tout au long sa vie, car après tout, Sabo était déjà l'or de la librairie.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
